


Al Servo

by FoxesDance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Photography, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, anon request, its not between reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance
Summary: Rey is a model. Kylo is a photographer. They don't get along. Until they do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an Anon on Tumblr who asked " Photographer AU: Kylo is a photographer & Rey a new (clueless) fashion model. I picture lots of stern instruction from Kylo, Kylo physically moving Rey into positions for the camera, Kylo gruffly telling her he's seen it all before when she's in different states of undress (but obviously affected), maybe a little bit of protectiveness when it comes to other photographers trying to take advantage of her naivety. Bonus points for Rey finding his stash of photos betraying his feelings. <3"
> 
> There IS a bit of a non-con scene in here from an asshole who thinks he can take whatever he wants, but he gets what he deserves and I hope that's not too triggering for some people.

Rey _hated_ Kylo Ren. She’d tell anyone who’d listen, far and wide, all about the awful time she had working with him. She took great pleasure in relaying every little shitty detail of their photoshoot together.

Her photoshoot with First Order had been her very first shoot ever. She was young and naive and really didn’t know what she was doing. But none of that was a good enough reason for Kylo to be an utter _asshole_ to her the entire shoot. She thanked her lucky stars every day that she hadn’t had to be photographed by him since.

Everyone knew he was obsessive about his ‘art’. Everything had to be just so. Everything had to be perfect and in just the right place and shot from just the right angle. One little thing off and it sent him into a fucking _tantrum_. Like he was an eight-year-old. He was infamous for the destruction he could cause to a set if things weren’t the way he expected them to be. And everything that could go wrong on Rey’s first set did.

The set was all wrong, the costumes were wrong, the model was wrong. He hated her on sight. She hadn’t been the model he had chosen, but she was the one that had been sent. She was too tall, too boyish, too tan, too freckled. Too plain. He went on and on about it while the designers went about fixing the set to his exacting specifications.

He was constantly yelling at the make-up team to ‘cover her fucking freckles, she looks like she’s twelve!’ And for the hairdresser to 'do something with that goddamned hair, it’s too flat! Too limp!’ His favorite thing to say seemed to be 'how can I be expected to work with this??’

All the while, Rey fumed silently. He was supposed to be a genius behind the camera. Everyone said so. The girls at the agency had kept on and on about how lucky she was to be working with him. She sure didn’t feel very lucky having met him. She wished she could just throw her hands in the air and leave, photoshoot be damned. But she _really_ needed the money. So, she sat there in angry, indignant silence as the make-up team desperately tried to force her face to look the way that the photographer wanted.

And when the shoot commenced, it didn’t get any better. He hated the way she stood, the way she looked, the way she acted. He physically had to move her into the proper positions himself, huffing incredulously the entire time. He muttered under his breath the whole time about her lack of professionalism, about her lack of grace, her lack of beauty, her lack of _anything_ even remotely redeeming. And he said several times that he was _never_ using her agency again if this was the quality of model he could expect.

So she was more than happy to collect her paycheck and leave at the end of it. And never come back. She didn’t even like First Order’s clothes, anyway.

And, thankfully, she didn’t have to. She got picked up by an agent rather than an agency and promptly fell into the role as the lead model for Resistance Fashion. She used her past experiences as a cautionary tale – not only for herself but also for newer, younger models just getting started. She taught younger men and women what to really expect on sets, how to act around photographers, how not to let them push you around. She was proud of herself, of her work, of her mentoring.

Occasionally, she did have to come face to face with Kylo Ren for her work. Thankfully, it was never as her photographer. As big as the city was, the modeling community was still fairly small and insular, so it was hard not to be forced into his company. Inevitably, every time they met there were harsh words or glares. There was always this tension in the air when she was in his presence. And after every fight, she was left feeling panicky and anxious, like her heart was beating far too fast in her chest. She was always left with this feeling of having too much energy for her body to contain.

When she got the notice that First Order wanted her again, she was confused.

“I don’t know what they want me for? I mean, I’m under contract with RF. Plus, the last shoot didn’t even make it to magazines!”

Finn shrugged, looking over the letter. “Who’s Armitage Hux?”

She sighed. “I don’t know. The only person I met there was Ren. I think I remember reading that Hux is their lead designer. Seriously, why does he want to meet with me?”

Finn frowned as he read the letter for the millionth time. “I don’t know. It can’t hurt, though. Maybe FO is finally realizing what an opportunity they missed when they scuttled your ad?”

She sighed. “Maybe? Ugh, I really don’t want to go.”

Finn smiled and rubbed her shoulder fondly. “I can go with you? Make sure everything’s on the up-and-up?”

She shook her head. “I can take care of myself. Besides, don’t you have that X-Wing shoot that day?”

He frowned again. She knew he’d been looking forward to the shoe ad for _months_. Knew it was going to be his big break. Plus, Poe was going to be the photographer. There was no way she was going to keep him from it just because she was feeling paranoid.

“It’s fine, Finn. Really. I’ll just go there, listen to what he has to say, tell him I’m not interested, then go on with my day. I’ll even pop by the set to see how you’re doing afterward! How does that sound?”

He sighed. “Fine, I guess. I still don’t like this. You shouldn’t go there alone.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence!” She gasped with feigned hurt.

He snorted. “You know I believe in you, Peanut. Doesn’t mean I have to like it, though.”

And so it was, against her better judgment, that she showed up at the First Order offices. The letter told her to meet him in the photography loft on the 34thfloor. When she got off the elevator, the place seemed deserted. There was a set in the corner, probably recently used, and most of the lights were off.

“Hello?” She walked toward the set slowly. Something felt off and she didn’t like it. Didn’t like being here.

“Mr. Hux?” She reached down and let her fingers drag along the top of the chaise on the set as she walked around it. There was some kind of fur flung over the top of it in a haphazard-but-on-purpose sort of way, and she buried her hand in the softness of it. If the set she’d been on here for her first shoot had been this nice, she might not have felt so overwhelmed and out of place.

She was just about to turn around and walk right back out again when a tall, lean figure almost materialized out of the shadows in a different corner. She just barely kept herself from jumping, placing a hand on her chest and huffing out a breath softly.

“Ah, Ms. Kenobi. So glad to see you’re prompt.” He reached his hand out for hers.

She placed her hand in his to shake it and smiled. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Hux.”

But he didn’t shake her hand. He turned it over and kissed it. She had to force down the urge to yank her hand back and rub his lips off of her skin. “Just Hux is fine, Rey. May I call you Rey?” He gave her a smile, but it was so full of sharpness and teeth. She felt like she was being smiled at by a shark.

“Uh. Yeah. Sure. Rey’s fine.” She gave him a small, tremulous smile, and stepped back a few paces.

“Well, Rey. Let’s get down to brass tacks, shall we?” He sat down on the chaise and patted the seat next to him for her to join him. She followed, sitting as far on the chaise from him as she could. She had a really bad feeling about this.

“I’m designing a new line for the Hosnian Prime show next season, and I am absolutely positive that you are just perfect for the collection.” He crossed his legs and turned to face her.

She gave him a kind smile but shook her head. “That’s very flattering, Mr. Hux, but I already have a position at the Hosnian Prime show with RF.”

He gave her that smarmy smile again. “Well, yes. That’s one of your options. I’ve asked you here to talk about another option. An option with First Order. You’re not going to get very far with Resistance alone, you need to diversify. First Order can get you into the kinds of ads that are going to get you noticed, get you to the top. And being on top is just _one_ of the perks of the position I can offer you.”

His eyes had this glint to them. And his voice was absolutely dripping with euphemism. _Perks of the position_ , indeed. She wasn’t naive, she could tell when she was being propositioned. She shook her head and gathered up her things.

“No, no but thank you, Mr. Hux. I’m happy with my current position.” She made sure to put as professional an emphasis on that word as possible.

“Come now, Rey. Don’t be too hasty. We’re not done here yet.” He stood up as she did and took hold of both of her wrists to keep her from turning away.

She glared at him and tried to pull her hands from his. He was a lot stronger than he looked. “No, _thank_ you, Mr. Hux. I’m _really_ not interested.”

He barked out a cruel laugh then. “Not interested? I highly doubt that.” He pulled her close roughly and transferred his hands to her hips. “I know you’ve spread these pretty little legs of yours for Ren. Don’t I deserve the same kind of treatment?”

She gasped indignantly as he tried to kiss into her neck. She shoved at his chest and craned her face away from him. “Oh my god, get _off_ me! I have never slept with _anyone_ at work!”

He scoffed and deftly spun her around, bending her over the arm of the chaise. “Oh, please. Pull the other one. I know that he pulled strings to get you your agent, to get you in with _Resistance_ ,” he almost spat the name of his competitor. She felt him yanking and then heard the tie of her wrap dress tear. “You can sleep with that big-eared _freak_ for an agent, but not with the Designer of the goddamned _century_ for the chance of a lifetime?”

She somehow threw herself around to face him and slid down onto the chaise rather ungracefully. When Hux leaned in closer, she hit him square in the nose with the heel of her palm and felt a satisfying _crunch_ as his nose broke under her hand. He _squealed_ and reared back, his hand reaching up to cover his quickly-bleeding nose, and she kicked him even farther away. She scrambled off the couch and rushed forward to punch him square in the jaw.

She was ready to do him _real_ bodily harm, clutching the dress to her front, when the door to the loft opened suddenly. They both turned quickly to watch as Kylo _fucking_ Ren waltzed into the room. “Sorry, Hux, I left.. my..” He frowned, his words trailing off as he took in the scene before him. “What the _fuck_ is going on?”

Hux was bleeding, she was rather improperly dressed, it was obvious what was going on. His face darkened as he glared at his co-worker. He quickly stripped his large sweater off, leaving him in a striped button down, and held it out to Rey. He didn’t even bother to look over at her as she took it from him and hurried to cover herself.

“Go to my office.” He did look at her then but kept his eyes trained above her neck. “It’s the fourth door on the right. There should be a rack in there. I’m assuming you’re still in a sample size?”

She nodded and so did he. Then he turned back to Hux. “Go.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. She hurried from the room and down to the office that he directed her to, keeping her head down and her gaze away from the eyes glancing from her to the yelling coming from the loft. She distinctly heard Ren shout something about being tired of catching Hux trying to sexually assault twenty-year-olds.

She slipped into his office and shut the door quickly. She looked around for a moment. The room was neat and orderly, just like she’d imagined his office would be. Not that she’d ever imagined his office before. But this just _screamed_ Kylo Ren.

She spotted the rack and dug through it for a pair of jeans. She slipped out of the dress, but kept the sweater on, and pulled on the jeans. The less she needed to be beholden to Kylo Ren and First Order, the better. Or so she told herself.

She sat on a chair in front of his desk for a long time, jiggling her knees, her hands shaking. She ran them through her hair and tried to breathe through the adrenaline rush. She wondered what was taking him so long. She glanced back at the door. She, blessedly, couldn’t hear the yelling anymore through his office. But she could see the congregation of employees standing around and watching the spectacle in the loft.

Finally, after what felt like hours rather than minutes, there was a short knock on the office door and it cracked open just the tiniest bit.

“Are you.. decent?”

She cleared her throat. “Yeah. I’m dressed.”

He opened the door and stormed into the room. She could practically feel the waves of anger coming from him.

“Good. Get your things. We’re leaving.” He turned around without waiting for and she frowned. She grabbed her purse and her discarded dress and hurried after him as he walked back out of the office.

“Why? Where are we going?” She had to take two steps for each of his one long strides. He looked over at her and seemed to make an effort to slow down.

“I have to drop some film off at my studio, but after that, I’ll take you home. I don’t know what on earth ever possessed you to take a meeting with fucking _Hux_.”

She huffed. “I can’t really afford to snub designers. I only came here to politely tell him I already have a job, but thanks. And I had it handled before you got there.”

He snorted and shook his head. “That’s not the point. You should be savvier than this by now. You’ve been in the business long enough.”

They exited the elevator into an underground parking garage and he quickly led her over to a Porsche. A _fucking_ 718 Cayman.

She shook her head. “Are you _serious_ right now?” She murmured, walking around the vehicle slowly.

He sighed and unlocked the car. “Admire it from _inside_.”

She hurried into the car and did just that. She admired the _fuck_ out of his car. She didn’t even pay any attention to the route they took, or where they were going. She was far too busy with the gorgeous red and black leather interior. Honestly, Ren could have taken her to a slaughterhouse to slowly murder and dismember her and she wouldn’t have minded if she’d gotten to go there in this car.

Finally, he stopped out front of a warehouse. “C'mon. This won’t take long. I’d leave you in the car, but I’m afraid it would be gone before I got back.”

Did he just make a joke? She blinked at him, very confused. He just snorted and shook his head, getting out of the car without another word. She hurried after him.

He told her to stay in the main room and not to touch anything before hurrying off to a door that she assumed led to his dark room. She huffed again and wandered aimlessly about the space. There was a large set of shelves on one wall covered with photo albums. Probably past work, a portfolio of sorts. She grabbed one at random and opened it. His work really was gorgeous, she thought as she flipped through the pages. It was just too bad that he was such an ass. She went through a few of the binders quickly, scanning through the pages of photos, before she opened one with _her_ face in it.

It made sense. He had photographed her. She didn’t know why he would keep pictures from a shoot that didn’t get published, though. She flipped through, frowning to herself. They were awful. No wonder FO didn’t make the ad. She flipped the page again and stalled. This page was covered in photos that weren’t from the shoot. Well, they were. She was in one of the outfits they’d stuffed her into, but it was a candid shot. She hadn’t posed for this one. She’d had a danish in one hand and was laughing with the hairdresser about something. She didn’t even remember what at this point. The shot was taken in profile, her mouth wide open and her nose scrunched up in her joy. She started flipping pages again, quickly. There were more. More candid shots. With different outfits, but all from the same day. There were even shots of her before she’d had her makeup on and her hair done. There were shots of her happy, shots of her angry, shots of her uncertain. These.. _these_ photos were gorgeous. She flipped back to the front again, looking at the posed ones. Why were these ones so awful in comparison?

She turned more pages and found even more photos. Photos from events they had both attended. Photos from sets she had worked but he hadn’t been the photographer of. Photos of her horsing around with Finn at some fashion show they had all attended. How had he taken all of these pictures of her without her noticing? _Why_ had he taken all of these pictures of her?

She jumped when his hand reached around her and grabbed the binder from her. “I told you not to touch anything.” He shoved the book back onto the shelf angrily.

“Why do you have those photos?”

“It’s none of your business.” He was turning back to the front as if that was some kind of acceptable answer.

“I beg to differ! Those were photos of _me_. That automatically makes it my business!”

He shook his head. “I keep all of the photos I take. Why do you care?”

“I didn’t pose for most of those! And the ones I _did_ pose for were dreadful. Why did you keep them? Why bother taking the _other_ ones when the first ones were so awful?”

“Sometimes things don’t work out the way you want them to. Sometimes it’s for the best that they don’t.”

And that cryptic shit was all she got out of him before they got back to the car. She tried again, but he just turned on the radio and ignored her.

She huffed and gave him her address. Two could play the silent game. And she was quite adept at it. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared out the window the rest of the ride to her place.

He pulled into a spot in front of her building and threw the car into park. He glared at her, then at her apartment. Like he was trying to give her the hint to get out of his car. She glared right back at him.

“We’re going to talk about this, whether you want to or not. We can either do it here in the car where everyone can see or you can come in and talk. Either way, I am not dropping this.”

He groaned and angrily shut the car off, getting out and slamming the door. She followed suit, much more delicately. She didn’t want to hurt the beautiful car. It wasn’t its fault that its owner was a giant douchebag.

She led the way to her apartment and unlocked the door, letting him in first. She didn’t trust him to follow and not try to run away from this conversation. She walked over to her kitchen table and sat on it. “Alright. Spill it.”

He chuffed and looked away from her. “I don’t know what you want to hear. I told you already.”

She frowned. “Why were the posed photos so awful. You’re a good photographer. And those other photos prove that they could have turned out better. Why didn’t they?”

“Not every photoshoot turns out right. Not every model is right for every shoot. The style that they wanted for this ad didn’t work with you.”

She snorted. “That sounds like bullshit.”

He bristled at that, his hands clenching at his sides. “Trust me, you would not have fit with what they wanted.”

She snorted and rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Moving on. Why did Hux think we _slept_ together?”

He blanched at that, his eyes bugging out of his head. “He _said_ that?”

“He made it sound like I got where I am now because I slept with you. Which, we both know, didn’t happen. You couldn’t _stand_ me on set. And I’m not particularly turned on by controlling assholes. So why does Hux think Luke discovered me because I fucked you? Did you _tell_ him that?”

He stood up straight at that. “Absolutely not.” He almost sounded offended at the concept.

“Then why does he _think_ that?”

He sighed and crossed his arms, looking away from her. “Because Luke is my uncle.”

That caught her by surprise. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Luke Skywalker? He’s my uncle.”

Her mind worked quickly, doing the math in her head. Luke had one sister, a former model and the owner of Resistance Fashion. And Leia’s last name was _definitely_ not Ren.

She shook her head. “That doesn’t make any sense..”

He glowered at her. “Well, it’s true.”

She frowned again. “But that still doesn’t really explain why Hux thought.. what he thought.”

He rolled his eyes and started pacing in the small room, making it feel even smaller. “He was upset with me about the whole set, to begin with. The Starkiller line was supposed to be his baby, which is awful in and of itself since the line was ugly as hell. I hated it, I hated the line and I hated the set and I hated the whole thing, so he blamed me when it didn’t work out. The photos didn’t come out well and I decided to scrap the whole project and he’s never forgiven me for it.”

She frowned at him, the gears in her head working overtime. She tilted her head as she contemplated him.

“Did you tank that shoot on purpose?”

He stopped mid stride but didn’t turn to her. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you hated the line? And the set? You said it yourself. And you hated me. Did you take bad pictures on purpose?”

He shook his head. “I didn’t hate you. I said you weren’t right.”

“Kylo?” She almost whispered his name. “Why would you do that? Why would you take bad pictures on purpose? Why would you try to ruin my future like that?”

“I..” he stammered. “It wasn’t like that. The set wasn’t right and you weren’t right for the line.”

She shook her head. “It was my first shoot, Kylo. And you went into it _knowing_ you weren’t going to let it go to publish. You put me through _hell_ during that shoot for nothing!”

“It wasn’t for nothing! If it had turned out, if they had liked the photos, they would have used you for the whole line. And I mean _use_ in the worst possible way! You would have had to work _very closely_ with Hux! I was being kind! Do you have any idea what Snoke would have put you through? Do you have any clue what Hux would have _tried_? I _saved_ you from that!”

“Oh, please. Don’t pretend you did this out of some sense of selflessness! You didn’t agree with your coworker and you used me to cut him down a peg! What would I have done if Luke hadn’t found me at that agency?”

“ _Obviously_ that’s something I didn’t have to worry about because he _did_!”

“But he might not have! He might never have walked into my life at all! I could have been destitute and on the streets if it had been up to you!”

“You were never going to be on the streets! Luke found you like he was supposed to and life went on!”

“What do you mean 'like he was supposed to’? How was Luke 'supposed’ to find me?”

“Nothing! I don’t know! What are you talking about?”

She gasped as it all clicked into place for her. “Oh, my god. Hux was _right_! I mean, he was _so_ wrong, but he was partially right! Did you send your uncle to find me to try and get in my pants?”

He turned bright red and shook his head vehemently. “I have _no_ idea where your get your delusions! If I wanted to _sleep_ with you, I would have already!”

She laughed. “Oh, fat chance! You have got _nothing_ I want anywhere near my pants!”

He practically growled at her. “Don’t you think that was the fucking _point_? To get you as far away from the FO as physically possible? To keep you out of their fucking _clutches_? If I’d wanted you, we would not even be having this argument right now because I would have let Snoke and Hux mold you into the perfect little mindless model and you’d be none the wiser! I’d have fucked you and gotten it over with _months_ ago, then passed you onto the next man waiting to pick the newest fruit off the vine! You think you’re so clever but you have _no_ idea what it’s really like out there. You’re so fucking sheltered at RF that you can’t see the rest of the industry is filled with fucking _demons_ just waiting for their turn. Waiting to take from you what you don’t want to give. That’s how it works at First Order, Rey. If you don’t have something worth taking then you’re useless to them.”

She deflated a bit at his rant. Could he be telling the truth? “Then, why did you take and _keep_ those other pictures of me? What’s the _point_ of that?”

He scoffed and looked away. There was a bit of a flush creeping up his neck. “You’re a good model, Rey. Very natural. Probably the best I’ve ever seen. It would be criminal not to document that.”

That took her aback a bit. She hadn’t been expecting that kind of compliment from such an accomplished photographer. Especially one she thought didn’t like her or her style.

She frowned. “Does Luke know about all of this?” Had her mentor been lying to her from the beginning, too?

He shook his head. “I sent him an anonymous tip. He and I aren’t.. on speaking terms. I don’t really approve of his methods. Luke might be utter _shit_ at being an agent, but he’s better than nothing.”

She rubbed her forehead. “So. Let me get this straight. You sabotaged your own photoshoot and undermined your boss and coworker, not to mention being a complete _asshole_ to me, in some kind of altruistic urge to 'do the right thing’ for some young, untested model _for no real reason_ , then sent a tip to your estranged uncle – who you apparently hate – to get said model fast-tracked on a better career path. All the while expecting nothing from anyone in return and leaving all parties completely in the dark? Do you see why I find this so hard to believe?”

“I don’t care what you believe!” He yelled, throwing his hands in the air. “This isn’t about you believing me! This isn’t about some kind of 'attaboy’ pat on the back! I didn’t do it to fuck you! I did it so you wouldn’t _have_ to get fucked, in more ways than one! And apparently, everything was for nothing because you fucking went to Hux _anyway_!”

She stomped down from the table. “I _told_ you! I had that handled! I didn’t need your knight in shining armor _shit_. I’m not some damsel in distress! I broke his fucking nose and would have done a _hell_ of a lot more if you hadn’t come in!”

“You shouldn’t have _had_ to handle it at all! The whole _point_ of all of this was to keep you away from him, from them. I didn’t want them to do to you what they’ve done to everyone else they get their hands on! What they’ve done to me!” He shut himself up suddenly after that, turning away from her. Like he’d said something he hadn’t meant to.

She grabbed his shoulder and tried to turn him back. “What do you mean? What they did to you? What is that supposed to mean?”

He resisted her tugging. “Nothing. It doesn’t matter. You know what they’re capable of now, so maybe you’ll stay away next time. Learn from this.” He tried to walk out of her grasp, but she held on tight.

“Kylo. Stop. You don’t get to drop these kinds of bombs on a person and walk away.”

He didn’t turn back to her, just spoke toward the wall. “Look. I don’t like where I am. But I don’t have any other choice. You do. Be thankful.”

She shook her head. “If Luke is your uncle you have lots of choices. Just go to him. Ask him for help.”

He laughed, a sharp unhappy sound, and finally turned to her. “I can’t. I wish I could. I burned a lot of bridges when I joined FO. If I left now, all of the sacrifices I made would be for nothing. All the fights, all the hurt. It would all be for nothing.”

She didn’t know what to say to that. She looked down at the wrist she still seemed to be holding, unsure of herself for once. She frowned when she noticed how red and torn his hand looked. How had she not noticed this earlier? She turned his hand over to get a good look at his bloody knuckles, then looked up at him.  
“What is this?”

He yanked his hand from hers. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing! What did you do?”

“Nothing that fucking _weasel_ didn’t deserve.”

She sighed. “I don’t need you to defend me.”

“I didn’t do it because you needed it. I did it because I wanted to.” He harrumphed, looking away again. “Trust me. It wasn’t the first time I’ve punched a co-worker.”

She rolled her eyes. “Why do I find that easy to believe?” She took his hand again and turned, leading him through her bedroom and into her bathroom. “C'mon, then. Let’s attempt to get you cleaned up at least.”

He looked a bit panic-stricken, but she pushed him down on the toilet without another word. He looked comically large in her tiny bathroom and she had to suppress a laugh. She dug around under the sink for the first aid kit, pulling it out and opening it onto the counter. She pulled out the necessary accouterments and he begrudgingly gave her his hands.

“Jesus Christ, Kylo,” she muttered, examining the damage before dousing a cotton ball with antiseptic. “How badly did you beat him up?”

He winced, trying not to clench his hands. “I don’t know. I got dragged away by security.”

She just sighed and shook her head as she went about cleaning his hands. “I can’t even begin to tell you how unnecessary that was.”

He frowned, looking down at their hands. “Well. He shouldn’t have put his fucking hands on you like that.”

She snorted. “You going to punch everyone who puts their hands on me?”

He frowned, still not looking up. “Maybe. If I have to see it happen.”

She rolled her eyes. “Then you better start by punching yourself, ass.”

He did look up at her then. “What? The fuck is that supposed to mean? I’ve never touched you!”

She shook her head. “That’s a lie. You manhandled the fuck out of me in that photoshoot.”

He grimaced, turning a little pink. “That’s not the same thing. I had to move you around because of the pictures.”

“You couldn’t have just told me how you wanted me to stand?”

He sighed and looked down again. “I figured they would come out worse if you didn’t feel comfortable. So I made you feel uncomfortable. Look, I’m not entirely proud of it, but I did what I thought I had to do.”

She sighed, letting it drop. Sort of. “I still don’t understand why you had to do it at all.”

“That’s because you don’t understand First Order.”

She shrugged. “Guess not. And I’m obviously better for it. Thanks for that, I guess.” She finished wrapping his hands and patted them. “There, all done.”

He stood up suddenly. “Thanks.” He was so close, and she didn’t really have space in the tiny room to back up.

“Yeah. No problem.” She gave him a smile and then nibbled on her bottom lip. His eyes immediately followed the movement, and she licked her lips nervously as he looked at her mouth. Why was she nervous? What did she have to be nervous about? His eyes found hers again and they seemed impossibly darker.

“Rey.”

That’s it, that’s all he said. Just one word. Just her name. But his voice was like warm honey, it felt like it drizzled all over her. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she noticed how close he was. When had he gotten so close? He was so large, absolutely crowding her in the small bathroom. But, if she were honest with herself, him being close wasn’t what made her nervous.

Well. It did, but not in the way that she was expecting. Her heart was racing and it felt as if she couldn’t get enough breath. Her eyes darted between his as she watched him, waiting for whatever it was he was going to say next. But nothing came. He just stared at her, his eyes wide and dark and so deep.

She couldn’t take it anymore. Couldn’t take the tension, the nervousness, the tiptoeing. She couldn’t take the bickering, the back and forth. She couldn’t _take_ this anymore.

So, she threw out the playbook. She tossed away the rules of engagement they’d always ascribed to. She got rid of the doubts and the second thoughts. She reached up, took his face in her hands, and pulled his lips down to hers. She kissed him with all the pent-up emotions they’d always felt between the two of them.

It took him so long to respond that she was afraid she’d made the wrong choice, that she had read the signals wrong. He took so long to even _move_ that she started to pull away. But the moment she moved he seemed to come out of a trance. He wrapped his long arms around her and pulled her close, up against his body, and absolutely ravaged her mouth with his own. She mewled against his lips and he growled, taking advantage of the sound to deepen the kiss. He caught his hand into the back of her hair, tipping her further against his mouth. She moaned as his tongue played with hers, her fingers gripping his shoulders tightly.

And then they were moving. Kissing and walking. He maneuvered them out of the bathroom as they shuffled into the larger space of her bedroom. She ran her hands up from his shoulders to bury deep in the hair at his nape. It was so thick and soft and she clenched her hands around the strands as she stood on her tiptoes to get better access to his tongue. One of his hands crept down her back to take a large handful of her bottom, squeezing and lifting her even more. She could feel a lump – she could only assume it was his arousal – pressing against the cradle of her hips. She wriggled against him and he moaned into her mouth, squeezing her butt tighter.

He kissed down into her neck, sucking and biting marks into her skin. She groaned, tilting her head to the side and clutching at his shirt again. That fucking thing _had_ to go. She started tearing open the buttons, her fingers making quick work on their search for his skin. When she finally pushed the material aside, she leaned forward and laved her tongue against his flat, pink nipple. He groaned, clutching at her tightly, and she felt it pebble and peak against her mouth.

She slid her hands along his torso, marveling at how well built he was. The man was a god damned brick house. She looked up at him, catching his eyes for a moment before she wrapped her lips around his nipple, sucking on the delicate skin. She grazed her teeth against the sensitive bud and he gasped. She grinned up at him and gave it one last lick before moving to the other side to give his right nipple the same treatment. He ripped the shirt off and tossed it to the side, wrapping his large arms around her again.

She pushed him toward her bed and he sat down on the edge of it heavily, causing the rickety frame to shake. Jesus, he made _all_ of the things in her apartment seem laughably small. Or he was laughably big. One of the two.

She climbed onto his lap, her hands on his shoulders, and he yanked her closer by the hips. Her lips found his again and they kissed hungrily once more, his hands roaming up her body under his too-large sweater. They slid up and down her back a few times before gliding along her sides. He hesitated for just a moment before sliding them up along her stomach towards her breasts. She gasped as his hands cupped her, his thumbs caressing her through the lace of her bra.

She moaned at his touch, rocking her hips against his. She could feel him getting harder against her, straining against both of their jeans. She whipped his sweater off and flung it behind her. One of his hands pushed her bra cup out of the way, the other gliding down to take a hold of her hip, guiding her down harder on his lap. He looked up at her once for affirmation and, when she nodded, he bent to take her nipple into his mouth. She moaned, arching into him and tilting her head back.

He bit her gently, pulling back with her skin between his teeth until her breast was taut, and she gasped. He let go and chuckled, flicking his tongue against her nipple.

She moaned, watching him as he nuzzled and suckled at her breast. “I thought you said you didn’t want to fuck me, Kylo?” She teased, run her hands up and down his arms.

He grinned up at her, squeezing her breast in his large hand. “Never said I didn’t _want_ to fuck you. Just that I didn’t do anything just so I _could_.” He traced his lips around her breast then gave her hip a slap. “Take these off. I want you to ride my face.”

She shuddered at the thought before climbing rather inelegantly off his thighs. She hurried out of the borrowed denim and watched him while he laid down on the bed, trying to situate himself comfortably on her double bed. It was kind of cute how his feet hung off the end.

She shucked her panties and bra quickly and crawled up the bed toward him. He put his hands on her hips and helped her settle her knees under his shoulders. “God, I’ve wanted to do this since I first saw you,” he groaned. He stroked his hands up and down her thighs, looking up her body at her.

She snorted, running a hand through his hair. “You could have fooled me.”

He sighed, turning his attention to the dewy lips in front of him. “I told you. It was all part of a poorly thought out plan.” He ran his hands to her hips and parted her with his thumbs.

Her breath hitched as she felt him blow warm air against her. She pressed closer to him, watching him. “Well, we could have gotten to the point a hell of a lot faster if you’d come up with a better plan.”

He pulled her down to his lips and that was the end of that conversation. She gasped as she felt his warm tongue rolling through her folds, licking her from the bottom of her cunt to the top before fixating on her very swollen and aroused clit. She bucked against his mouth and his hands wrapped around her hips, holding her tightly. She looked down at him and found his eyes watching her eagerly as he licked her. The view of his absurd face peeking out from under her was almost as much of a turn on as what he was doing with his mouth. She tightened her hand in his hair and reached out her other hand to grasp her headboard to keep herself steady.

“ _Fuck_. How are you so good at this?” she panted, her hips rocking against his mouth unconsciously. He hummed against her clit and she cried out, tossing her head back. He pulled her so far down onto his face she was afraid she was going to smother him. She could feel him struggling to breathe through his nose against her curls, but she couldn’t make herself stop him or pull away. It was honestly the best she’d _ever_ been eaten out before. Which made some kind of sense, considering his whole face looked like it was designed to have a pair of legs wrapped around it.

She heard him fucking _slurp_ and then he nuzzled himself farther down, and she felt him fuck her with his tongue. She sobbed, hunching over him, his nose bumping against her clit while his tongue slipped in and out of her rapidly. He tilted his head back a bit and she whined when his nose left her sensitive nub, but it was quickly replaced with his thumb circling and pressing against her clit _hard_.

She gasped and slammed her hand down on the pillow next to his head. “Oh! Shit. _Kylo_!” She looked down at him and met his eyes again, dark and deep. The look he gave her was almost hot enough to burn.

She moaned desperately as she fucked his mouth, her arm shaking, her abs burning, her legs shivering.

“Please, Kylo! Just like that!”

One of his arms came around her back, holding her even tighter to his face, and he doubled down on the pressure he exerted with his mouth and his fingers. She whimpered and bucked, her whole body starting to shake. His mouth worked her almost aggressively, and she clenched around him. Her cunt was positively _throbbing_ in time with his tongue.

She clutched at his head with both hands, unconsciously rocking against his face as she panted and moaned.

“Like that! Yes! There! Like that! Oh, _fuck_!” She gasped and sobbed, her body bowing over him. She shuddered and convulsed over him as she came. Her thighs squeezed his face of their own volition and he groaned against her, sending shocks of pleasure through her over-sensitive pussy. She cried out and tried to pull away from his mouth, but he held her fast. He inched back up once more, drawing his tongue from inside of her to latch his lips around her clit and _suck_. She cried out desperately and tugged at his hair.

“Kylo! No! Oh, please, it’s too _much_!”

She tried to sit up and away from him again and his arms wrapped around her, trapping her. She sobbed as he sucked on her delicate flesh. She fell forward against him and he deftly flipped them both around. She found herself on her back on the bed, against the pillows, her thighs pressed to her chest, Kylo’s face still buried in her cunt. He wiggled his face, nuzzling closer, and sucked harder. She panted, trying desperately to breathe. His hand left her thigh and she felt his finger slip into her, probing gently. Almost exploring. Then a second finger joined the first and he was curling them against her, hitting her G-spot like a homing missile.

“Fuck! Oh, fuck, fuckfuck _fuckfuck_ _ **fuckFUCK**_!” She tensed, her whole body curling toward him, her hands yanking and tugging on his hair to no avail. She fell back against the bed again and her back arched up, pushing her hips against him harder. She sobbed as his fingers thrust into her faster, harder, slamming against that perfect spot inside of her.

“Please, Kylo! I can’t..” she didn’t finish the thought, just shaking her head, unable to give voice to her needs. Her legs were shaking and his free arm slapped over them, holding them down to her body and out of his way while he feasted on her.

“Oh, god,” she groaned low in her throat, her head pressed back against the pillows. “I’m cumming,” she almost whispered, the words sounding almost reverent. Almost worshipful. Her whole body tensed under him once more, and her orgasm pulsed from her in a rush of fluid. She collapsed against the bed, trying to breathe as her whole body just _twitched_ like an exposed nerve.

He gave her one last lick and nuzzle before detaching his mouth from her. He crawled up the bed on top of her and kissed her jaw. She moaned and twitched again, his fingers still slowly thrusting into her.

“I’m going to fuck you, Rey,” he murmured against her neck. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” she could barely talk.

“Are you ready to be fucked?”

“Yes,” she said a bit louder, his fingers doing torturous laps in and out of her cunt.

She felt him smile against her, his face pressed against her neck. “Tell me you’re ready.”

She moaned as he sucked on her neck. “I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?”

She gasped as he added a third fucking finger to her poor slit. “I’m ready to be fucked,” she practically whispered.

He almost lazily drug his fingers along her G-spot again and she whimpered. “Can’t hear you, Rey.”

She groaned and shook her head, closing her eyes tightly. “I’m ready to be fucked!” She almost hollered it this time.

He kissed his way up to her ear and tugged on the soft lobe. “Ask me nicely.”

She gasped as he pressed his fingers inside of her deeper. “Please! Oh, Kyo, _please_ fuck me!”

He lifted himself over her, pulling his fingers from her with an obscene squelching sound. He took her face in his hands and kissed her sloppily, his face and hand a wet mess of _her_. She moaned at the tangy flavor and sucked his tongue into her mouth for more. He groaned as he kissed her, slanting his mouth over hers. His hips slotted against hers and she felt how _hard_ he was through his jeans. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her fingers into his back as she rolled her hips against his.

He gave her one more kiss then leaned in to suck _hard_ on her tit. She gasped and slapped at his shoulder and he chuckled. He stood up and started to unbutton his jeans. “Condoms?”

She nodded. She dug in her dresser and came back with a foil packet that she started to rip with her teeth. He kicked off his shoes and pushed his jeans and underwear down at the same time. She gaped at him, at his fucking _huge_ cock, as he reached forward for the ring of latex. He grinned at her smugly as he rolled it on.

“You’re sure you’re ready for this, sweetheart?” he rumbled, giving himself a few arrogant strokes before stalking back to the bed to her.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him back on top of her. “Stop fucking talking, Ren.”

He knelt in front of her and pulled her hips up to meet his, his hands under her ass. His cock slipped through the mixture of cum and spit all over her and bumped against her clit. She gasped and tightened her legs around him. She reached down with one hand and guided it into her entrance.

As he slid into her they both groaned, almost in sync. He rocked his way slowly into her, back and forth until he was buried fully inside of her. She clung to him, her fingers searching for anything to hang on to. He was definitely the biggest she’d ever had, but the stretch wasn’t what made her moan over and over again. It was the feeling of finally being full, of that emptiness inside of her finally feeling sealed. Like a piece of her that had always been missing had finally been found. She opened her eyes and looked up at Kylo, almost incredulously, and he looked exactly as shaken as she felt. She wanted to tell him she felt it too, but her breath hitched and she couldn’t find her voice.

He thrust into her like that a few times, his mouth open and his eyes full of her. He pulled her hips into his lap as he moved inside of her. The look of absolute exaltation on his face made her feel powerful, beautiful. She pulled at his shoulders and he pressed down onto her, keeping himself up with his elbows. He pressed his face into her neck as he thrust into her and she could swear that she heard him moan her name.

He quickly sped up his rhythm, thrusting into her hard and fast. The follow-through of his hips against her so hard it shook her whole bed and slammed the headboard into the wall over and over again. He hunched over her as his hips slapped against hers and pressed his forehead against her sternum. His hands slipped under her shoulders and he pulled her against him as his hips pushed into her, causing her breasts to bounce even harder.

He pressed against her neck again and she held him close, one hand buried in his hair. He moaned her name over and over again, babbling nonsense with each movement of his hips about how beautiful she was. How fucking _tight_ her cunt felt. How much he needed her. How perfect she was. She couldn’t really respond rationally outside of _yes_ , and _please_ , and _Oh, Kylo_!

He kissed her then, more teeth than finesse, but she didn’t mind.

“Tell me you’re mine, Rey,” he moaned between her lips. “Tell me you’re my pretty little slut.” He kissed her before she could answer, moaning into her mouth as he sped up his thrusts even more. “Tell me you’ll be my sweet little cumslut. Tell me that you’ll only squirt like that for me.”

She didn’t even bother to think about it before she nodded solemnly, pulling his face back down to devour his mouth hungrily as he slammed into her harder. Her neighbors were going to give her _hell_ later, but she couldn’t be bothered with them at the moment. She was far too busy falling under Kylo Ren’s spell.

He kissed into her ear and started to murmur to her again. “Can you cum for me again, Rey? I really want you to cum for me again. I want you to cum for me so bad. I want to feel you cum all over my cock. Please cum for me, Rey.”

She clutched him tightly with her shaking legs, lifting her hips to meet his as he plunged into her.

“Yes, Kylo! Yes, please. _Please_!”

He growled into her throat and one of his hands left her back to hold onto her hip, his thumb circling and pressing into her folds to find her clit. When he nudged it, she clenched around him and he groaned. He strummed the little nub with his thumb, slightly off tempo with his thrusts. Then he was begging her, his lips pressed against her skin while he pleaded with her to cum for him. His hips stuttered against hers for a moment as he tried to maintain his momentum, his rhythm failing him as her cunt pulsed around him with each swipe of his thumb.

She cried out his name as he pushed her over the edge, clung to him as her whole body shook as her orgasm ripped through her almost violently. She sobbed as, halfway through, he seemed to lose all sense of rhythm and control and just _pounded_ into her, pressing her deeper into the bed with each thrust. He made a noise against her throat that sounded suspiciously like a gurgle and tensed over her, his hips spasming against hers for a moment before he just _collapsed_ on her.

She groaned but held him, hooking her chin over his shoulder so she could try and catch her breath. He moaned into the pillow next to her and she pressed her cheek to his, her arms and legs still wound around him. After a few moments of heavy panting on both of their sides, he pulled himself up enough to kiss her once more, sweet and slow. She brushed his sweaty hair from his face and smiled at him as she kissed him back.

He groaned and fell over to his side. He yanked off the condom and gathered her to him, wrapping her up in his arms and huffing in her hair gently. She closed her eyes and rested against him. She could think about the implications of this later. Think about the repercussions later. For now, she needed to remember how to breathe. Remember how to _move_. And that was going to take a while.

 

 


End file.
